project_noahfandomcom-20200214-history
F.A.Q
Before you Ask a question, be sure to check every pages for the information you wish! Before Playing the Game The games do have minimum requirement before you can even play them. Or in this case before you even download the application The most Important things, this game is intended for Japanese people, hence it's only available from Japanese Google Apps / Play Store. There are few works around for it Android users For Android Users, We could download the game from QooApp. From this Link.the downside of this are we need to wait till someone upload the Apk. The hard way, we could changes our region. The downside of this are, You can't change it back for the next 365 days. But we could the latest update right on the go. The steps are # Download VPN ( Anything will do ) # Clear your google play store data. # Set up your VPN # Open your google play, go to accounts setting. If it already Japan, then it's a success. If not, you need to change it manually by tapping "Change to Japan Google Play" below the country name. If it's not available you maybe needs to wait until next year. # Go to this link.( Only available from smartphones ) I Phone users This Guide is taken from Touken Ranbu Wiki Things to notes : * You need and Japan Apple ID * You Need A VPN before registering STEPS (Easy Way ) # Go to this page. # Fill out the form. *Email must be different from your main Apple ID (if you already have one) or your main email address (in case you plan to have a main Apple ID). # Choose "Japan" from the list of countries. # Fill out the form and submit. # Check your email for verification code. Done! STEPS ( Hard Way ) # Open iTunes. Sign out of your iTunes account if you are signed in. # Go to the store. Scroll all the way down to the bottom until you see a flag of a country. Click on it. # Select Japan. # Search for a free app, click the app, and click Get Note: You MUST search and try to download a free app to have a "None" option for payment when creating an account. After that Proceed to create the apple ID # Click Create Apple ID. # Click Continue. # Briefly read and accept iTunes Store Japan’s Terms and Conditions and Apple Privacy Policy. # Enter a clean email address, password, and other details. Click Continue. # Note: You may use your existing Gmail account by adding "+1" at the end (e.g. "example+1") The Payment Type “None” should be pre-selected for you. Leave the gift card area blank. If it is not pre-selected, choose option “None”. FOR ADDRESS PLEASE SEE THE THREAD YOURSELF! After that, you should be able to download the game from here (iOS users - same link, it will redirect on it's own) You are done! Congrats! You have the game on your phone now! Please continue to read the Interface Guide System Requirements With that out of the way, Let's now talk about is your phone specification is strong enough for the game? NOTES : There are cases when the games still won't work properly on some models. Android OS Requirement : Android 7 and above, Recommended for Android 8 and above! RAM Requirement : 3GB, Recommended 4GB Notes * Android 10 are still on test. * You can't play on device with ram less than 3GB. * Intel CPU are not supported to play the game. * It is not recommended to play the game with a BETA version of an OS * Newer OS may need longer time to respond I phone OS Requirement : iOS 10 or above, Recommended for iOS 11 or above! Currently Supported devices are : * 64-bit CPU iPhone ( iPhone 6 or later ) * iPad mini 4 or later * iPod touch 6th Generation or later * iPad 5th Generation or later * iPad Air 2 * iPad Pro 1st Generation or later Notes : * You can't play if you device didn't meet the compatible OS * It's not supported to play with a BETA version of OS * Newer OS may need longer time to respond Words from the Game! Let's get familiar with the terms from the game! Parameters * ADP : Shorts for Admiral Points, Could be gained from clearing stories, exercise area, login bonus, mission, admiral dismissal. * AKP : Shorts for Ark Points, could be gained from clearing stories, exercise area, login bonus, mission, demolishing battle arks. * AP : Shorts for Action Points, in other words stamina. If it reaches 0 you will be unable to do anything, will recover as time goes, could be recovered instantly with Ark Prism * Arcana : Element of the Admirals, each admiral have two arcanas ( 1 main and 1 sub ), the arcana usually reflect the admiral personality or thoughts. * Luck : increased by training an admiral with theirself ( same name & rarity ) higher luck means higher chance to hit a CRITICAL during battle. * Personal Badge : Have the ability to reduce the toll of terrain, weather and time. * Leader Badge : Only admiral who serves as General Admiral have this, automatically triggered once the said admiral is set as leader. Words * Admirals : People with special brain waves, they will enter a training center in various places to understand how to fight and how to operate ship in preparation for Successor War. * Ireihi ( Memorials ) : Placed all over the Planet Noah to mourn the dead, often build near the sea. * Training Center : Place where newly awakened admirals will go to, here they will learn the basic of fighting and ship maneuver. * Successor War : A war to determine the legitimate owner of an Ark, A Master Admiral. Will be held on where the Ark is discovered. * Misa : A meeting held by the Lotus Religion, it have the means of remembering those who are lost in the Sea so the misa itself was open for non-believer to attend. * Second Cradle : A huge transport ship constructed by Merit Classy, It plans to be used to migrate humanity to planet Lamek. But the ship itself didn't have the power to fly, it needs the power of 12 Arks to activate. * General Admiral : Leader of the fleet, a representative. * Master Admiral : The legitimate owner of the Ark, currently including Cain there are 11 Master Admiral ( not counting the MC ) * Ark : The transport ship that was used to immigrate humanity from earth once it's submerged. Can't be replicated with the technology of Planet Noah, there are 12 Arks that crucial for immigrating from Planet Noah to Planet Lamek * Project Noah : A project that planned by All Humanity Fraction to save all humanity from planet Noah crisis. The plan could be changed due to the raise of elective people and believes. * Planet Noah : Where humanity currently is, people lived peacefully with no borders. But, currently the sea level is raising and in a danger of submerging. * Planet Lamek : A twin planet of Noah that is discovered nearby, planned to be the destination for humanity immigration. Successor War Rules * Absorption : The defeated fleet will be absorbed by the winning fleet, regardless their fraction. If a fleet is lose, that fleet will fight for the fleet that win against them. * Truce Day: In each successor war there will be 2 truce day a week. During the truce, combat is prohibited, navigation is also restricted. It is a consideration for the long battle that awaits them. * Battle Prohibited Time : During this period combat is prohibited, navigation is also restricted. It is a consideration for the long battle that awaits them. In-Game Terms * Training Center - Game : Place to trains, manage skills and dismiss admiral. * Rear Guards - Game : They attack the enemy's vanguard, and could be attacked by enemy's vanguard. their skill gauge charges quicker. * Support Organization : In General Admiral Screen, you can choose which unit to be sent as friend's support. * Information Analysis Room : Gacha that rarely dispatch an admiral and battle arks. Needs more data to exactly determine what is this. * Shop : Where we can buy ark prism, recover AP point, Expand Admiral slots, Expand Battle Ark slots, expand friend limit, expand material possession cap, buy instant time-skip ticket. * Vanguard : Attacks enemy's vanguard and be attacked by enemy's vanguard. * Ship yard - Game : Where we do ship strengthening, dismantling, building and build management. * General Admiral Room - Game : Where we set support unit, Favorite, game options, profile, birthday, listen to admiral voices, open the glossary ( link ), TOU, Inquiries. * Birthday Settings : Done from general admiral room, only able to set once. Once set you could listen to special birthday voice lines on the day. And If you are older than 20y.o you will not need to confirm your Ark Prism purchase. * Armament : An equipment specialized for battle, have high firepower and low repair power, requires 2nd Skill. Reference Lists / Notes Category:Helps